footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Denmark v France (2018 World Cup)
| team1score = 0 | team2 = France | team2association = | team2score = 0 | details = FIFA Report BBC Report | date = 26 June 2018 | stadium = Luzhniki Stadium | city = Moscow | man_of_the_match1a = N'Golo Kanté (France) | referee = Sandro Ricci (Brazil) | attendance = 78,011 | weather = 24 °C (76 °F) | previous = | next = }} Denmark v France was a match which took place at the Luzhniki Stadium on Tuesday 26 June 2018. Preview Martin Braithwaite is in line to replace fellow forward Yussuf Poulsen, who is suspended for Denmark after collecting two bookings. William Kvist will also be missing after breaking two ribs and suffering a punctured lung against Peru. France manager Didier Deschamps may opt to rest Paul Pogba and Blaise Matuidi, who were booked in the opening games. That could provide Corentin Tolisso with a route back into the team after he was dropped in the match against Peru. Despite underwhelming performances in narrow victories against Australia and Peru, the pressure is off France, who have already qualified for the last 16 from Group C. However, they are unlikely to rest on their laurels as they seek to avoid Croatia, who top Group D and have impressed in their opening games. A draw would ensure France win the group and face a potentially more favourable meeting with likely second-place finishers in Group D, Argentina or Nigeria. Deschamps is likely to attempt to navigate the line between fielding a team strong enough to secure that outcome while giving out-of-form and fringe players an opportunity. Antoine Griezmann fits into that category. The Atlético Madrid forward scored from a penalty in the 2-1 win over Australia, but has started slowly and will be hoping to hit his stride as the tournament progresses. Denmark are looking to reach the latter stages at a World Cup for the first time since 2002, having drawn against Australia and beaten Peru in their opening games. Their fortunes so far have largely been pinned to the form of Spurs midfielder Christian Eriksen and the Leicester City goalkeeper Kasper Schmeichel. Tottenham playmaker Eriksen created their winner against Peru before scoring in the 1-1 draw with the Socceroos, with Schmeichel excelling in both games. Head-to-head Denmark and France have met twice in the World Cup, both in the final of game of the group stages - France won 2-1 in 1998 and Denmark won 2-0 in 2002. Denmark and France are meeting at a sixth major tournament after Euro 1984, Euro 1992, World Cup 1998, Euro 2000 and World Cup 2002. France went on to win three of those five previous tournaments. Match Details |score = 0–0 |report = FIFA Report BBC Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance = 78,011 |referee = Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final Group C Table |w=2 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=3 |ga=1 |bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=2 |l=0 |gf=2 |ga=1|bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=2|eliminated=y}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=5|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Denmark !width=70|France |- !scope=row|Goals scored |0||0 |- !scope=row|Total shots |5||11 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |2||3 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |32%||68% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |4||2 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |10||10 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group C External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk *Match report at FIFA.com Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches